


She Just Wouldn't Understand

by Thesseli



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Tony won't marry Jeannie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Just Wouldn't Understand

"I'm sorry, Jeannie. I just can't marry you. I wish I could make you understand…"

"I understand, master," she replied sadly. "It is because you are an astronaut and astronauts do not marry genies." With one last, soulful look, Jeannie disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke, then sank down into her bottle.

Major Nelson sighed. Yet again, he'd let Jeannie down. It was always so hard to do…so hard to see that sad, disappointed look on her face that she always had whenever this subject came up. Hurting her was the last thing in the world he wanted, but he knew it couldn't be any other way. He couldn't marry her, he just couldn't…but not for the reason he always gave her.

She wouldn't understand. None of them would understand.

Tony put the stopper on the bottle and settled down on the couch with a book. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long for his lover to arrive, not after the insanity they'd gotten into - and out of - that day. And he was right…he was soon rewarded with a soft click, then the sound of his front door opening after it was unlatched.

For all his spontaneity, Roger Healey could be as predictable as clockwork.


End file.
